


Words Between Us

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Digital Art, Graphic Novel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky and Hutch are apart and writing postcards to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I played around and did this "story" for the 2010 SHarecon zine. A big thanks to Mama Bird and her birdlettes for the wonderful cons through the years.


End file.
